


RIDE

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [28]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia





	RIDE

Yuzuru has never done this before and when Javier suggests it, he is rather sceptical about it.

“You want to sit on bus and ride, no idea where it goes?” He asks with a frown on his face, arms crossing over his chest. It sounds like a very stupid idea but somehow very much like Javier. 

“Yes, we get on a random bus, ride it from here till the end or whenever we feel like we are tired of it and explore the city in a new kind of way. I have done it before, you learn awesome places like that. That is how I found basically your favourite restaurant in whole Toronto.” Yuzuru is still frowning and is not sure that this is a good idea at all.

“What if we get bad area and dangerous?” Javier sighs a bit, this conversation has been going on for at least half an hour now and it doesn’t seem like Yuzuru is going to jump on it.

“Fine, if you do not want to do it, we do not have to. But you know, you have to get out a bit more and sometimes getting lost is not a bad thing. It helped me a good number of times to lose my way to find where I was going.” Javier gives a small shrug but Yuzuru can read it in his expression, from his eyes that there were times where he was lost.

“Okay, if you say it helped you. I will try.” Yuzuru wishes to wipe that grin of Javiers face two seconds later.


End file.
